


Getting Closer

by mochisoonhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisoonhoon/pseuds/mochisoonhoon
Summary: -- in which soonyoung is in midst of making the choreography for their upcoming title track when jihoon noticed something wrong in his boyfriend's outfit.





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with the awkwardness and grammatical errors. >< I first posted this as a Twitter fic~
> 
> Enjoy reading!  Spread the SoonHoon love. ♡

They haven't much time left for their comeback. The album release is around the corner. The whole group was so busy and stressed in preparing for their new full album. In return, they're doing this for their fans and show the whole world again how amazing Seventeen is.

 

Soonyoung, as usual, the in-charge in making choreographies for their songs, together with his notebook again. He stares intently on his notes and thinking of new and unique formations again and again.

 

"Argh. I can't do this alone." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called someone.

 

"Hey. Are you free today? Can you come here in the practice room? I'm stucked in making formations for the title song. I need help." Soonyoung asked.

 

"Oh. Sorry I can't, I need to finish composing the other tracks. But you can come here in my studio instead." Jihoon, Seventeen's genius producer and composer, on the other line, answered.

 

"Okay got it. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Soonyoung grabbed his precious notebook and rushed into Jihoon's studio.

Soonyoung arrived at Jihoon's studio. He sat onto the floor instead on the sofa. It shows how Soonyoung feel at home in his boyfriend's studio.

 

"What do you need?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung. "Have you finished recording for the title track? If not, can you play the title track's demo for me?" He easily complied with the choreographer's request. Jihoon sat beside him.

 

Soonyoung listened intently to the song. The song is playing on loop. Jihoon let the song ate Soonyoung's system to keep the ideas flowing to his mind. He continued to scribble and taking down notes while listening to their title song.

Meanwhile, Jihoon quietly watched his boyfriend doing his own work. He is waiting for Soonyoung to ask him some suggestion and ideas for the formations and choreography.

 

Jihoon sighed. Though his lover is beside him, he misses Soonyoung so bad. He knew Soonyoung feels the same too. Because of the preparations for their new album, they didn't have much time to hang out lately. He already missed their cuddling sessions during their free time.

 

Soonyoung is wearing a white tank top; revealing his developing biceps (thanks to the couple's 2am workout sessions) and as Jihoon watched his boyfriend, his eyes caught something he shouldn't see this time. 

 

One of Soonyoung's nipples is showing. 

 

"Oh shit." Jihoon cursed into the air. He blamed Soonyoung's clothes. It's provoking him. He slowly felt something hard inside his pants.

 

'Fuck. I wanna eat those raisins.'

 

'No, Lee Jihoon. Today is not the right time for that. Let's be professional.' Jihoon snapped.

 

"What are you looking at? Is there something wrong?" Soonyoung felt Jihoon's intense stare beside him. "N-nothing." Jihoon stood up, locked the door and sat beside him again but much closer. He continuously stared at him again.

 

'He need to focus, Jihoon. Don't distract him.'

 

But the other's nips keeps on showing. "Goddamit." Jihoon can't resist anymore. He sat behind Soonyoung. He didn't noticed Jihoon went behind him and just realized it when he felt that someone's touching his moobs. 

 

"Oh no, Ji. Don't. I must finish this. We need to finalize it by this weekend. I need to concentrate, okay?." Soonyoung tried to stop Jihoon but he's too late. "You should relieve your stress for a while." Jihoon whispered to Soonyoung's ear that gave him shivers. He slowly groped his boyfriend's breast. His hands perfectly cupped Soonyoung's as if his hands are made to touch them.

 

"Ah~ Jihoon. Please. Stop." Jihoon keeps on pinching Soonyoung's nipples. At the same time, he keeps on kissing and licking Soonyoung's nape and ear. The other let out a soft moan because of Jihoon's teasing.

 

"You little--" Soonyoung attempted to stop his boyfriend to start a make out sesh but it's too late. Jihoon slightly took Soonyoung's pants down and grabbed his plump butt. He was playing with those cheeks because Jihoon really find it cute.

 

"Sorry, my soonie. I can't resist anymore so I need to do this." Jihoon inserted a finger into the other's hole, making Soonyoung flopped over the table.

"Lee Jihoo-- hnnf-" Soonyoung gripped onto his pen and to the table with all of his strength as Jihoon continuously thrusts his index finger into him. His pace getting faster as Soonyoung's moans harmonized with the fast bpm of their title track. "K-keep on g-going, J-ji..."

 

"ACCCK!" Soonyoung wimped out his back as Jihoon hit the right spot with his skillful finger. They're getting wet. "Can you stop teasing me? I want your friend down there instead." Soonyoung grabbed his lover's hair and pleaded. Jihoon withdrew his finger from the other's hole.

 

"Not now, sweetie. You need to finish the choreo first." Jihoon smirked and pulled Soonyoung into a soft but passionate kiss. It shows how whipped they are for each other.

 

They really love each other so much but they also love their fans who are patiently waiting for them.

 

"I miss you, Ji."

"I miss you too, Soonie."

 

"Okay, let's back to work." Soonyoung gave Jihoon one last peck on the other's lips before resuming on his agenda.

 

"Laters, baby. Make another awesome choreography again and you'll be rewarded." Jihoon smirked at him as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

 

"Roger that, captain." Soonyoung fixed himself and finally returned to his work. He can't wait to get his reward to his captain, his daddy Jihoon.


End file.
